The Past of a Genius
by smjCherry-chan1
Summary: A story of Washu's past before her life in the Masaki house!!!! Also some old and new friends and enemies..... Read and Review!!!
1. Prolouge to the past

The Past of a Genius  
  
Chapter 1 : Prologue to the past  
  
  
  
Log 1 10:33 P.M.  
  
June 26, 2002  
  
Today was a normal day for me in the Masaki house. Ryoko and Ayeka continued arguing as usual, Mihoshi was her usual dumb and annoying self, Sasami and Ryo-oki were as cute and playful as ever, and I as usual, was locked in my lab. Being the scientist that I am, you'd think I'd be trying to destroy the world or something. But lately, instead of experimenting on Tenchi, I've been sitting looking at my photo albums, photos of Ryoko when she was little, photos of Ryo-oki when she was first born, photos of my long-lost son, Mikumo, and my long-lost husband, Mikamo. As I look at the photographs, my mind wanders back into the past.. Back then....  
  
End of Log 1  
  
  
  
Sorry that the first chapter was so short!!! I'm starting this new fanfic, and I hope others like it!!!! ( If other fan writers think I took some names off of their fics, I didn't. I got them from the Official Tenchi Muyo Web Site. ( I can't remember the website address, but I'll try to put it up in another one of my chapters.  
  
Bet you can't wait for the next chapter!!!!!! Ain't gonna tell ya!!!!!............Chapter 2: The past: Reunited with the mind. (Okay, so I told) 


	2. The Past, reunited with the mind

The Past of a Genius  
  
Hey fans! This is my second chapter to The Past of a Genius, and yes, it will be longer. It talks about Washu's husband and baby, and we hear a little from Ryoko. ( If anyone doesn't know who Washu's husband and baby's names are, e-mail me!!!! I use their real names in this chapter!!!!! I got their names from an official Tenchi site! But anyway, enjoy!!!!)  
  
Chapter 2- The Past: Reunited with the mind.  
  
Log 2- 11:58 P.M June 29, 2002 * Flashback* "Mommy!!!!!" a little girl ran up the hill and was embraced in the arms of a woman. " Little Ryoko, where have you been?" the woman scolded. The little girl smiled. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I lost Ryo-oki, and I had to go find her... and I got lost." The girl's eyes welled up with tears. The woman hugged her daughter close. She smiled. * End Flashback*  
  
Today was a long day for me. I couldn't sleep at night because I kept having that same dream with that same memory. I ended up troubling Sasami by going into the kitchen so many times. I really couldn't understand it. I've been way behind in my work because I would always be interested in that dream. But now I'm so tired, so I think I'll turn in tonight... End of log 2  
  
  
  
In the Masaki family room..  
  
Ryoko sat on the rafters of the family room, her mind deep in thought. 'Why? Why does Washu have to be my mother? She makes it even harder to get Tenchi this way!! Grr.. I'll show her!!!!' Ryoko's fists gleam with sparks as she heads for Washu's lab.  
  
Somewhere in the Sargasso area,  
  
A young man with blond hair is heading home on his spaceship, Hisae. He is a young desindent of Jurai's royal family, who had fought in the war against the planet Jurai, and the space pirate, Kagato. As he begins to nod off, he dreams of his wife and son's faces when he returns.  
  
On the planet Todain.  
  
A woman stepped out of the Science Academy with a small bundle in her arms. Her husband would return soon, she was sure of it. She had long red hair that went to her waist, with emerald green eyes. She was Washu, professor of the Science Academy. Suddenly, the bundle in her arms began to cry. " Don't worry, Mikumo. Daddy will be here soon. Just wait a little longer," Washu said as she looked at the sky. Suddenly, a gleam caught her eye. She called her holo-computer, which identified it to be a spaceship. She looked up to see Hisae, streaming towards her. As the spaceship landed, a young man with blond hair stepped out. " Mikamo!!!!" Washu yelled as she ran to him. Mikamo smiled as he ran to embrace her. " How is my wife and my little boy.?" Mikamo asked. Washu smiled. " He's missed you," Washu said. " Oh, is that so?" Mikamo asked. Washu laughed. She closed her eyes waiting for a kiss, but when she opened her eyes she saw a shadowy figure standing in front of a young girl. " What is this?" Washu demanded. " Where are my husband and baby??" The shadowy figure didn't reply. It's hand waved and a small jewel on the girl's wrist glowed brightly. Her eyes blurred as she jumped at Washu with a light sword in her hand. Washu tried to dodge away, but the girl was too fast. Washu cried in pain as the girl's sword plunged through her stomach. Washu opened her eyes slowly as she saw the same girl, who had tears in her eyes. " Mommy?" asked the girl. Washu's eyes closed. The girl's eyes widened as she saw Washu's body slump over the sword. " MOMMY!!!!!"  
  
Now this chapter was especially exciting. I suppose I have you guys confused, huh? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter: Chapter 3: Secrets of the dead. ( Please review!!! I need some reviews before I write more chapters!!)  
  
Well, that's all for now!!! Sayonara!!! 


End file.
